Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Lexi Ainsworth)
Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis (previously Ashton) is a character on General Hospital, currently portrayed by Lexi Ainsworth. Character portrayals Born onscreen on November 19, 2002, Due to her premature state, Kristina was played by a doll until it was safe for actress to play the baby. Kristina was initially played by unknown infant actresses from December 2002 to July 2003. Kara and Shelby Hoffman were cast in the role from July 23, 2003 to late 2003, followed by Emma and Sarah Smith from December 23, 2003 until 2005, and Kali Rodriguez from November 15, 2005 to August 13, 2008. Ainsworth stepped in as a newly-teenaged Kristina on June 4, 2009,[http://www.soapoperanetwork.com/soaps/gh/recaps/1050-gh-recap-thursday-june-4-2009.html General Hospital recap (6/4/09) - soapoperanetwork.com] and was upgraded to contract status on June 24, 2009. Storylines Kristina was thought to have been the daughter of Alexis Davis and her then fiancé, Ned Ashton. Alexis was working for mobster Sonny Corinthos at the time and when she learned she was pregnant, tried to pass the child off as Ned's. Though he knew the truth, Ned agreed to pretend he was the father. The DNA results of the paternity test were tampered with to make Sonny believe Ned was the father. Kristina is named after her mother's late sister, Kristina Cassadine. When the truth comes out, Alexis begins a bitter custody battle for Kristina which she wins. Later, young Kristina sees her sister, Sam shoot and kill Diego Alcazar. Kristina was frightened to death and went into a trance like state for weeks. She breaks her silence when she wishes Alexis a Merry Christmas. Kristina goes silent again when she sees Diego Alcazar actually alive which reveals that he is the Text Message Killer. Kristina is approached by Anthony Zacchara as a way of scaring Sonny and finding leverage. Sonny's marriage to Claudia After a nearly 1-year of absence, a 16-year-old Kristina returns to the canvas of General Hospital In June 2009, after being "diagnosed" with Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome. Kristina is proving to be very manipulative and out of control as she dates an older boy, drives without a license, goes to clubs, and even smokes marijuana. She reconnects with and helps her brother, Michael Corinthos, who had just woken up from a coma. She also starts spending more time with her father and his new wife, Claudia Zacchara Corinthos. After visiting Michael, Kristina discovers Dominic Pirelli in Claudia's bedroom and nurses him. Eventually, he follows her and asks for her help to get in to the organization. Kristina discovers her mother's affair with the mayor and has to adjust with all the media's interference. She also helps her sister, Molly Lansing, understand and cope with the attention. Kristina's boyfriend, Kiefer, is abusing her and harasses Michael constantly. Kristina, who is unable to go against him, sides with him throughout most of his arguments. Soon after running a pregnant Claudia off the road, Kristina leaves town with Michael to Veracruz, Mexico. They are later brought home by her sister Sam and Michael's godfather Jason. After getting started on birth control, Kristina and Kiefer have sex on October 12, 2009. At the town carnival in September 2009, Kristina and her family are in a crisis when a drugged Edward Quartermaine drives through the carnival, nearly killing Morgan and Kristina. Kristina soon becomes flirtatious with Ethan Lovett, causing friction in her relationship with Kiefer. On October 29, 2009, Sonny publicly calls Claudia out for her involvement in Michael's shooting, insulting her. Kristina, horrified, severs her relationship with Sonny. Claudia goes missing after taking Michael's mother, Carly, hostage. On November 9, 2009, Kristina is with Kiefer when Michael walks in and the two of them attack each other verbally. Michael later sends his father's bodyguards to scare Kiefer. Kiefer believes that Kristina sent them, and in a rage, hit her. Kristina doesn't tell anyone Kiefer hits her. She later confronts Michael, and Michael retorts that he's just trying to protect her. On January 8, 2010, Kristina lashes out on Sonny for Sam's kidnapping. She calls Kiefer later to help her cope and the two end up having sex in his car. She returns home and finds out from her mom that Sam is safe and has been found. When Alexis tries to tell her that it's a good thing she wanted to spend time with her dad, Kristina tells her that she wants nothing more to do with Sonny ever again. This causes friction between her and Michael, who wants to be just like their dad. Kiefer keeps pressuring Kristina to have sex with him, and she tells him that she doesn't want their relationship to be just about sex. Kristina later gets Ethan to teach her how to play poker. She asks Sam for advice on a relationship, and Sam tells her that someone who puts her down is not worth being in a relationship with. At Josslyn Jacks's christening, The Corinthos family learn that Sonny shot Dominic, who is actually Dante Falconeri, an undercover cop who is Sonny's son. When Morgan says that Dante will live and maybe Sonny will get off easy, Kristina retorts that even though Dante is alive, Claudia isn't, and their dad has to pay for killing Claudia. Michael, furious at these accusations, yells at Kristina that he killed Claudia, not Sonny.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8042/Hi_Beautiful/ Kiefer's death Kristina, overwhelmed by everything Michael told her, calls Kiefer over to but when he takes advantage of her situation and makes her sleep with him, she pushes him away, and he hits her again, but eventually promises not to abuse her again. Sam, worrying about Kristina tells Ethan to back off of her. On March 12, 2010, Kristina gets in to a nasty fight with Ethan at the Haunted Star. Kristina goes to Sam, who brings her home. As Sam leaves, Kiefer enters in to the house and brutally beats Kristina. Ethan finds a traumatized Kristina and brings her to the hospital. At the hospital, Kristina lies to protect Kiefer and insists that Ethan was the one who beat her up. After Dante tells Kiefer that there is evidence that links Kiefer to the beating, Kiefer returns to Kristina's home and beats her up. This time, her mother catches Kiefer leaving the house right before she finds Kristina beaten on the floor. She takes Kristina to the hospital. Dante comes to the hospital on April 5, 2010 and gets Kristina's statement, and she confesses that Kiefer is the one that's been abusing her. Later, Sam and Molly come in after finding out she was beat up again. They tell her that Kiefer was admitted ot the ER after being hit by a car. Kiefer dies from his injuries, and Kristina blames herself. Ethan is later arrested for Kiefer's hit-and-run, but released. Sam and Alexis try to convince Kristina that it's not her fault she got beaten or that Kiefer died. Kristina attends a therapy session while in the hospital. Alexis is waiting when she comes back to her room, and she admits to Kristina that she was the hit-and-run driver who hit Kiefer and that it was an accident. Kristina is able to forgive her, but Kiefer's parents are not, as both of them come by, accusing Alexis of deliberately running down their son and Kristina for ruining his life and falsely implicating their son in her beating. Kristina is emotionally overwrought by this, and blames herself for Kiefer's death. She is given a little reprieve, though, when Ethan stops by and apologizes for being rude to her when she needs to get better. She is discharged on April 14, 2010, still blaming herself for Kiefer's death, despite Alexis's constant reassurance that she is not accountable for that. Kristina is in an emotional overload dealing with the trauma of her beating and her mother's upcoming trial. Her cousin, Nikolas Cassadine, decides to step in and help her. He brings her to Wyndemere, asking her to help him bond with his son, Spencer. He asks Kristina to be there for Spencer as someone he is able to play with and have fun with more easily. Kristina first helps Spencer learn how to properly ride a pony, then goes to the stables with him to meet his pony. Alexis later thanks Nikolas for helping Kristina smile again. Johnny On April 20, 2010, Skye Quartermaine shows up at Kristina's house, saying she used to be the former occupant and helping Kristina cope. She takes her to the Haunted Star where she and Ethan make peace with each other. During Sonny's trial, Kristina watches Johnny Zacchara tell the court that Sonny routinely beat up and abused Claudia. The cover-up is blown when Dante surrenders Michael as Claudia's actual killer. Though it was self-defense, the judge sent Michael to Perntonville for five years. Alexis notices that Kristina was clearly affected by what Johnny said and Kristina starts seeing a therapist. When Kristina is bullied by girls at her school, Johnny pretends to be her boyfriend. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family